Changing Futures
by Blind Bird
Summary: Not everyone was reborn from the Silver Millenium, because not everyone died. She was held alone for over a thousand years, but has found her way out. But is she here to cause trouble? In the shadows behind this new revelation a dark force is rising. Can the Scouts stop it on their own?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Alone No More

She stood in one of the tallest trees, the branches and leaves hiding her from anyone's sight, looking down at the large group with a sad smile on her face. They all looked so happy and peaceful. She knew they had been through much, and she could see the pain in their eyes from the evil they had fought. She also knew that they were from far from over in their duties. But she was determined to change that.

She stood watching them for awhile, as they laughed and talked, remembering old stories and times they had all shared. She had long since forgotten what it was like to have friends, or the love of a family. She felt a bitter jealousy swell up within her, anger from so many years spent alone.

_They will never know what it's like to be alone like I was,_ she thought to herself. A quiet laugh escaped her lips; she held her breath hoping it was not heard. Looking down she saw a tall sandy haired woman glance up at the tree exactly where she was hiding. They seemed to look directly at each other, but just as she thought she been seen, the other woman turned back to her friends.

She wondered if she should jump down there and tell them they were all going to die. She could imagine the looks on their faces, the shock and surprise. Some would probably try to attack. A small smile showed on her lips. She wondered if they all would be able to make it through this time.

_Oblivion is here. There is no escape from the darkness. Death will come to us all. _

She turned to leave, but glanced back, wanting to see the happiness on all of their faces. Before it would disappear, as the first falls…

She jumped to the ground and began running away. She had no destination in mind, she just wanted to run. She wanted to get away, to forget what was to happen, what she was going to do.

She ran, but her mind would not rest.

She was so tired of being alone. She had been alone for so long, not even the movement of the wind was there to keep her company. She been so strong in the beginning, but slowly her heart began to break; she knew everyone she loved was gone. How she had survived over a thousand years trapped and alone, the young woman didn't know.

That was her punishment for not letting Beryl and her entourage through to the Moon. She had to watch while her family and friends were murdered; frozen by the grasp of the witch. Why Beryl hadn't just killed her, she would probably never know. It was the last thing Beryl did before the Queen of the Moon had sacrificed her life to save everyone.

Some might say she was in a coma. But she knew better. She had been awake the whole time, just unable to move. Then one day the numbness left her, and she found that she could move. She was extremely stiff, and it was hours before she could walk around and check out her surroundings. It seemed as if the ground had swallowed her. She began to dig herself out.

When she had dug herself out, she felt a pull at her heart. She knew that they were alive again. That is where her search began. It took almost a year to find them. It was then, when first laid eyes on the group that she decided she would never be alone again. No matter what it was that she needed to do. They would be together forever and always.

It seemed like she had been running for hours. She knew she had hidden long enough and it was time for her to go see an old ally. Someone she was once able to call friend.

She was surrounded by fog. It never seemed to seize, making it difficult to be able to see anything around her. She had always wondered why this place was kept this foggy. She felt her presence just before her voice rang through the air.

"Dead Scream!"

She was able to jump out of the way right before the energy ball would have hit her.

Standing tall she turned to face the sailor scout of time.

"Hello Pluto, it has been awhile."

A sad smile showed on her face before she spoke.

"Faster than I remember. It doesn't have to be this way. There is another way", Pluto looked into the young woman's eyes.

"This is the only way. We'll be happy, I promise. There will never be any more pain, and… and no one will be alone again." The young woman looked up, her sad eyes meeting with the Scout of Time's. She raised her hand and a crystal began to appear.

"Forever and always, together", the girl whispered as Pluto was taken into the crystal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Unnerving

Haruka looked back down, trying to return her attention back to the group and the princess in front of her.

_It couldn't be_, she thought to herself. The Sailor of Uranus looked around looking at each of her friends. Everyone was here, she knew that, yet she had to check. _I'm just imagining things_._ I've been spending too much time with Koneko._ Haruka smiled to herself, knowing only Usagi would have this effect on her. Well other than Michiru.

She watched as Usagi and Mamoru held each other, seeing how in love they were. It had been two years since the fight with Galaxia, and since then there had been peace. The Scouts still held meetings every couple of weeks to stay in touch and make sure there was no trouble brewing. Not to say that they didn't hang out outside of the meetings, but this was senshi business time. Though with everything at peace, there wasn't much to talk about.

She felt Michiru's hand slide around her waist. She glanced down and met her questioning eyes. Haruka gave her the, _I'll tell you later_ look in response. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help the wave of uneasiness that was coming over her. She glanced over at Hotaru, knowing that if something was coming she would know first. But there was nothing showing in her eyes.

_"You failed me! You were to protect her, stay with her, but you failed! I won't let it happen again." _The voice seemed to come from everywhere, echoing in her ears. No one else seemed to notice, though Usagi turned to face her.

"Are you alright, Haruka-san?" Usagi asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm fine Koneko. Just tired. I think we'll be heading home now. Plus someone has school in the morning." Haruka turned and smirked at Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled back. "That smirk won't work on me Haruka-papa. I like school, remember."

"Hai, I know. Let's go. I'll talk to you later, princess." Haruka said before turning to leave.

Michiru and Hotaru said their goodbyes to everyone and headed to the car.

"Haruka seemed at little off for a minute there, didn't she?" Minako asked turning to the others.

Rei thought for a minute. "You know Haruka is always serious. She probably just has something on her mind. If it was something serious she would have told us. Plus if something was coming, Hotaru would have felt it."

"The fire has been quiet." She said as an afterthought.

"Hotaru isn't the only one who has classes tomorrow." Ami chimed up.

"Ugh, Ami!" Usagi shrieked. "Why did you have to remind me?"

"Odango Atama! You didn't do your homework did you?" Rei asked accusingly.

"Oh Rei, why do you have to be so mean?"

It was Mamoru's time to step in before they started yelling. "Come on, Usako, let's go to my place. I'll help you with your work, ok."

"Ok, Mamo-chan. Let's go!" Usagi smiled and began pulling Mamoru away. "Bye guys."

"I guess that's the signal for everyone to say goodnight then." Makoto stated as she shrugged.

The girls said their goodbyes and headed out. All except Rei, who headed back into the temple. Deciding it was a good idea to head to bed.

Haruka sat in the couch, flipping through the channels, but not really paying attention to what was on. They had come home and eaten their traditional Sunday night sundaes. It had started when Hotaru moved in with them. Her first day of school was the next day and she was anxious not only because of that, but because Rini had gone back home and she missed her.

Shortly after Michiru had cleaned up, Hotaru had gone to bed, and she came to the couch. She knew that Michiru hadn't forgotten about earlier, but was probably waiting for Hotaru to fall asleep before saying anything.

_That voice sounded so familiar. I just don't know where. _She sighed, trying to figure out if she was losing her mind or if something was going on. So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when Michiru came and sat down beside her.

"What has troubled the wind?" the blue-eyed beauty asked, placing her hand on her lovers, making her stop flipping the channels.

"I am not sure. I have this feeling that something is not right. At the meeting I heard a voice that no one else did. It seemed so familiar. She told me I failed. That I didn't protect her. She was talking about Usagi, I know it. But before that I felt something, like someone was watching us. I looked around, but didn't see anything. You're the one who's supposed to have vision and hear the voices." She looked at Michiru with questions in her eyes.

"I don't hear voices, and you know it." She slapped Haruka playfully on her arm. "My mirror has been calm. I haven't seen anything."

"Hotaru hasn't said anything has she?"

"No, but I know how guilty you still feel about the final battle with Galaxia. It could just be manifesting in a different way because you never took the time to deal with it."

Haruka shrugged. "You could be right. But somehow I don't think that's it. I just don't know."

"Why don't know go to bed and we'll see if we can't figure this out." Michiru winked.

Haruka knew this problem wasn't going to get solved tonight.

Mamoru loved the nights when Usagi stayed over. He loved being able to hold her while they slept. They had never made love, and that was ok with him. She wasn't ready and he just liked being with her. She was the one true person who he could be completely free with.

They'd come back here after the meeting at Rei's and he made them something to eat while she finished her homework. She had, of course, tried her usual pouting to not have to. It never worked when it came to him. They had gone to bed after watching some TV, when he noticed that she was falling asleep.

He had been dreaming of her. Then he felt something pull him. Something was wrong.

He was pulled instantly awake, by the sound of her screaming.

"Usako! What's wrong? What happened?" He screamed not knowing what to do.

"It hurts Mamo-chan, I feel so alone. Something's wrong."

"You're not alone. I'm here with you. I won't let you go. I promise." He tried to reassure her.

"It's not me, Mamo-chan. But I feel her pain."


	3. Unexpected Consequences

**Disclaimer: Forgot the first 2 chapters but, I do not own Sailor Moon. The characters and storyline are mine though. **

**Please review. I ask that no one gets crappy and mean, but do want your thoughts and opinions on how I am doing.** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3-Unexpected Consequences

Mamoru froze.

"Her… Usako what do you mean?"

Usagi was curled in a ball on the bed, her hands clenched above her heart.

"I don't know, but it feels so real. It's as if they are my feelings."

"I feel like I know her. She's so angry. Mamo-chan what's happening to me?" Tears had started to stream down her face.

"I don't know Usa, but we will find out. I promise." Mamoru had pulled her into his arms and was rocking her, helping her to calm down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I don't feel her anymore. I think whatever connected us closed."

"Ok, you rest. I'm going to call the girls."

"NO...w…wait for a little bit please." Her big blue eyes looked into her and he saw her fear. "Just until I fall asleep?"

"Anything for you love." He lay on his side and pulled her into his arms and held her, watching as fell asleep, the peaceful look returning to her small face.

He stayed with her for a while after she fell asleep, not wanting to get up in fear of whoever, or whatever, would come back to torment Usagi more.

Realizing that he needed to call the girls, he slowly got out of bed and grabbed Usagi's communicator. He decided to call Rei first, hoping maybe the fire had already shown her something and have some answers for him. It seemed like an eternity had passed before Rei answered.

"USAGI, do you have any idea what time it is? This better be important or I swe…Mamoru-san? What's wrong?"

"I don't know for sure. Usagi woke up screaming, saying she could feel someone. She felt her pain and anger. I want you to call the rest of the inners and get over here. I had hoped maybe you had seen something within the fire, but I'm guessing not."

"No, but I will see if there is anything before I head over. Don't worry, I'll continue the chain and we'll be over to figure all this out."

"Thanks Rei."

"Don't worry. You go check on Usagi and I'll be there soon."

Mamoru stood up and went out to the balcony. He looked up at the moon. _It seems to be so bright tonight, it's so beautiful. _Mamoru sighed. _I won't let anything hurt you Usako, I promise. I will keep you safe. _

He turned and headed back into the apartment. He went t check on Usagi and then went to make some coffee. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep tonight.

Haruka jumped up, suddenly awake. Her hand was balled in a fist pressed against her chest, as if trying to keep something in. She was sweaty some of her hair matted to her head. She was breathing hard, trying to calm herself down.

She reached into her nightstand drawer hoping she was wrong.

"NO!" She screamed, waking Michiru.

She yanked the drawer out, dumping the contents on the floor. She searched frantically, but to no avail.

"No, no, no. This isn't real! It was a dream!" She all but screamed into the air.

"What is it?" Michiru asked, still laying in bed, but her green eyes wide.

"It's gone! It wasn't a dream."

"What's gone? Tell me what's going on? Haruka…?"

Haruka had sat on the bed, her head in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake. Michiru moved to sit beside her, taking her chin in her hand, gently lifted Haruka's face to meet hers. She saw the tears rolling down her cheek.

"She took my sword. She said as my punishment I am no longer the senshi of Uranus. She told me I failed that...that I betrayed her." Haruka looked down at the floor the contents of her drawer still on the floor.

"My transformation pin is gone. I can't transform. I have failed."

"Oh my Kami!"

Minako made her way through the park, heading to Mamoru's. She tried telling herself that it wasn't anything bad, but she knew they wouldn't have called the meeting if something wasn't wrong. She was lost in her thoughts; she didn't notice a young woman in the tree above her.

"Hello, Venus. It's been a long time." A voice from above called down startling Minako. She looked up and saw someone in the tree above her, but couldn't make out her features.

"You have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Minako."

"That may be your name here, but I know who you really are, Princess of the planet Venus, Sailor Senshi to the Princess of the Moon, Serenity."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Minako asked angrily.

"You'll know soon." The woman stated as she jumped from the tree. "Don't be afraid, this won't hurt." The woman smiled and raised her arm, a crystal in her hand.

"Who..," was all Minako was able to get out before she disappeared into the shining stone.

"Soon I'll have you all. There is no way to escape. I won't let it happen again. I won't lose all I love again." The woman looked up at the moon, savoring the feel of it on her skin. Soon there would be no more battles. She would make this world peaceful once more.

"Always and forever, together." She whispered as walked away into the night.

"If it isn't Usagi then it's Minako. Ugh, I say let's just go inside, she doesn't know we were meeting out here anyway." Said Rei.

"I agree we've waited out here long enough." Makoto replied.

Suddenly their communicators started going off. The three inners answered at the same time.

"Hotaru?" Ami asked.

"Yes, sorry to call so late, but there is a problem with Haruka. She can't transform anymore. We need a meeting. Now." Hotaru's voice came through.

Ami looked at the two girls in front of her. We are already at Mamoru's place. Something happened with Usagi. Meet us here." Ami told the young girl.

"Ok we'll be there in a few. We'll bring Setsuna with us."

The girls walked in the apartment building not knowing that two of their own were missing. All that they believed was about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Onward to the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Diclaimer- Sailor Moon is not mine. (Yet-evil laugh here)**

Chapter 4

_The ballroom was beautiful. The lights, which seemed to float on their own, below the ceiling, glowed throughout the marble room. Royalty and nobles from throughout the galaxy had come for the ball tonight. The Moon Kingdom always had the most beautiful balls. _

_ In the corner of the brightly lit room, a young girl stood looking down at the floor. Her midnight black hair, that usually touched the floor, had been braided and put up, with little curls that draped around her angelic looking face. Her eyes were a bright red, looking lost among the people. _

_It wasn't that she didn't like parties; she was very shy around people, and always felt like she didn't fit in. But she had always felt that way. She would look up every now and then, taking in the dresses the ladies wore and the suits the men had on. She sighed, wishing Serenity would have been able to come tonight. Serenity always made her feel included, and she loved the warmth of her light. _

_"Hello, little one." Startled the young girl looked up and saw the Princess of Uranus. _

_She smiled, lighting up her whole face. "Hi."_

_"I see you have decided to brighten another corner this evening. Are you enjoying the party?" Haruka smiled down at her. _

_"Yes, everything is very beautiful. And I like the dresses all the ladies are wearing. And the men look so dashing." Her eyes shined looking as if they were changing to a beautiful orange. _

_"I see the dreams floating in your eyes. Have you found a handsome prince to dance with?"_

_"No, I don't think…, no one has asked me." She looked down, sadness showing in her eyes. _

_"That's because you're hiding in the corner. Come and have a dance with me, I bet every man here will want a chance to dance with you afterwards." _

_The princess from the planet of Uranus grabbed the young girls hand and led her out to the dance floor. They laughed as they danced around the floor, eyes turning to look at them as they danced. After a couple of songs a young man walked over to them. _

_"May I have the honor of this dance, my lady?" he asked._

_"Of course", Haruka said, before her companion had a chance to speak. She then gave the man her hand; smiling and walked to wear she saw her own love, watching with a twinkle in her green eyes. _

_"And here I thought only Princess Serenity could bring her out of her shell." Michiru giggled, placing her hand in Haruka's. _

_The sandy blonde woman sighed. "She is too shy for her own good. I don't think she understands the light she carries within her. I just think she needs a little push to see it herself."_

_The shinning black haired beauty had one of the best nights of her life. A lot of the men had asked her to dance, wanting to keep the smile in her eyes. And it was all because Haruka had been there…_

"No, that's wrong! She isn't nice like that. It was all a trick! She promised me!" The young girl grabbed her head trying to keep the images out. _Maybe it's not what it seems, _some part of her was trying to tell her.

"No, it's all wrong. This isn't what was supposed t happen. She was always to be safe. No matter what. That woman lied. I will punish her for betraying me." _What about Serenity, you know she wouldn't want this. _"She'll forgive me; she'll understand." The girl straightened up, determination in her voice. I will protect her now. I will keep her safe, and I'll never be alone again."

She took out her crystal, seeing the colors of Pluto and Venus. A tear came to her eye as she thought of the Senshi of Time. They had been great friends before, both solitary soldiers. She began to put the crystal away and began thinking of that horrible night.

"Never again…" she whispered.

Usagi woke up hearing the girl's voices. It took her a moment to adjust and be able to make out what they were saying. They were whispering and she knew something was wrong, besides what happened to her earlier.

"There is no response from her communicator. I fear something has happened to her." Ami said quietly.

"Maybe she just fell back asleep." Makoto suggested. "If we don't hear from her before we leave, I say we go by her house and wake her back up."

"The outers are probably going to be here any minute, anyway." Ami said.

_The outers? Why are they coming? _Usagi asked herself. A knock came from the door, and Usagi knew she was about to find out.

"Welcome. Come in everyone." Usagi hear Mamoru say.

"Hi, I guess it's been quite a night for a few people tonight. Hey, where's Setsuna?" Rei asked.

"We were hoping you might know. She didn't answer our call." Michiru spoke.

"What?!" Makoto exclaimed, a realization dawning on her. "So is Minako. She never appeared tonight and we haven't been able to get a hold of her either."

"Both Setsuna and Minako are missing?" Everybody turned to see Usagi standing in the doorway, her blue eyes wide in concern.

"Usako, I thought you were still sleeping." Mamoru said.

"I heard voices. Now tell me what's going on, Mamo-chan."

Looking around Rei said, "I'm thinking its more who should go first."

"I will." Haruka stated. Usagi turned noticing for the first time the defeated look she had, the way she was slumped down, as if something was missing from her.

"What's wrong?! Haruka, what happened?"

Letting out a noise one could only assume was a cry from the heart, Haruka began. "I had a dream, but it wasn't really a dream. It...I don't know what it was. She cried out.

Michiru was instantly on her feet beside her love, a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Just start at the beginning and tell us what happened."

"It was so dark, I couldn't anything. It seemed like I was there forever, before I hear a voice. _You promised me! You told me you wouldn't protect her and you betrayed me. You are not a Senshi! I trusted her to you._ That voice it seemed so familiar, it's as if I'm supposed to know her. She was so kept screaming at me, before I knew it she was right in front of me. She slapped me. It was like venom in her voice. It seemed so strange to hear her like that." Haruka looked up, and the strongest senshi everyone knew, had tears in her eyes. "She said I didn't deserve to be a soldier anymore, I betrayed what we stood for. _You will know loss as you never have before. You will be alone for all eternity; you will be reborn knowing you are destined to a life of solitude and loneliness. _She then raised her hand and my space sword appeared. I never got to see her face, but when she grabbed my sword, her eyes seemed to glow. Spoke then, but her voice was different, almost sad. _No help me, I don't know…_she then grabbed her head and yelled at me, and she was angry again. _No I won't let you trick me again. Never again. I tell you now; you are no longer the Sailor Senshi of Uranus. You are nothing. May the wind turn against you, as you have done to me._ I felt it. When I lost my ability to change; it was as if she had ripped a piece of my soul from body."

Haruka stood, "I am a failure." She looked over to Usagi, tears in her eyes. Usagi met her gaze as Haruka spoke again. "She was talking about you. And she was right. I am not worthy of being your protector any longer."

"No, that's not true. None of that is true. We'll figure out is happening and you'll be Uranus again. I promise." Usagi smiled up at her, determination in her voice and eyes.

"Listen to the princess. She has always come through in this past, and whatever is happening now will be no different." Michiru smiled, trying to hide the pain that she felt.

Mamoru stood up. "I think we could all use some coffee. I'll go and make some while Usagi tells you what happened earlier, to her."

He walked into the kitchen. He needed to be alone for a minute. He could hear Usagi tell her tale of the evening. As he heard Haruka speak earlier, he felt something. It was pulling at him. He sighed as he got cups and everything ready on a tray. He sighed as he waited for the coffee pot to finish. _Always and forever, together._ The voice was just a small whisper. His head snapped up. He looked around and saw no one. Thinking he was imaging things, he made sure everything was ready to go and headed back into the living room.

Usako had finished speaking, her eyes on everyone waiting for their reactions. It was Rei who spoke first.

"This is all connected. I believe it's through that woman. She seems to have a strong connection to both Usagi and Haruka. Though, I am thinking that she doesn't know yet about hers with Usagi." She looked at her best friend and princess uncertain of what to say next.

"She took Setsuna and Minako. What does she want?" Makoto growled.

"Because Pluto knew." All heads turned to Hotaru. Her eyes held a glaze as if she were somewhere else. They all knew that meant Saturn was trying to channel through her.

"A great change is coming. Prepare for what you do not remember. It will be her salvation. She is light, being consumed by the dark."

Everyone looked at Usagi thinking she meant their princess.

"It is not what it seems; her heartbreak will destroy us all."

**I hope you all enjoyed this chpater, and i am working on the next. Have you been able to figure anythign out yet. I'm hoping not the whole thing, want to keep you all on yout toes. Please tell me what think. Even if its the worst thing you've ever read. I want to know, just explain and i'll try to tell you my thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Please review. I would love to kow what everybody thinks.

Chapter 5

They all turned and stared at Hotaru, waiting for her to say more. As fast as Saturn had come, she left again. She had given her message it was up to the senshi to figure it out.

Mamoru moved and stood behind Usagi. "Does that mean that woman is going to change Usa? Turn her against us? She wouldn't do that."

"Her heartbreak will destroy us all, that's what Saturn said." Makoto paused, "Maybe that means something will happen to Mamoru, and…", she stopped her mind completing her thought process.

The group looked at her waiting for her to finish, their own minds putting the pieces together. Everyone turned and stared at Usagi and Mamoru. They knew what it meant. Only Mamoru's death could break her heart. It would destroy her.

"No you're wrong. It must mean something else. Even if something like that would happen, we'd be there." Ami stated logically. "I think we're jumping to conclusions. What if it isn't even about Usagi? There are apparently things that we don't know, or should I say remember. That's probably from the Silver Millennium."

"That's just it, we don't know anything. None of us have detected a new enemy, there haven't been any fights. Setsuna and Minako just disappeared. Vanished." Makoto said.

The Senshi of Lightening did not like not knowing what was going on. She needed to have an idea who the enemy was, who she was fighting.

"We need to stay together, use the buddy system. If something happens and one of us is attacked, maybe we'll be able to fight it off. Or at the very least get some sort of information." Ami said from her spot near Usagi.

"That's a good idea. Let's get in pairs now, and that person will keep an eye out for you, and you do the same. How's that?" Haruka suggested.

"Ok, so Haruka-san and Michiru-san, um, I think Hotaru-chan will be with you guys too, since well you all live together. Hmm let's see Ami-chan and Rei-chan, and Mako..", Minako was cut off.

"I'll stay with Usako." Mamoru stated. The authority in his voice said that no one was to argue.

"Well then. Makoto-chan and me." Minako smiled to her friend.

"I guess that settles things for now, but we need to figure out what's going on and how to save our friends." Rei said.

Michiru stood up, directing everyone's attention to Usagi, who was asleep on the couch. "I think that given the hour it would be good for us to head home and get some rest. We will meet at the shrine tomorrow morning at 10."

"Agreed. Let's pair up now. Each partnership is responsible for each other." Rei thought for a minute, thinking of the pairings. "Well obviously Haruka and Michiru, Makoto an..".

She was cut off by Mamoru, "I'll stay with Usako." There was no arguing with the authority in his tone.

"OK, then Mako and Ami, and Hotaru and myself." Rei looked at the youngest scout and smiled.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed out the door, agreeing to meet at 10 the next day. As each group left they looked back at their sleeping princess hoping they could keep her safe.

Mamoru stood out on his balcony, watching the street below. He felt his connection with the Earth, strong and vibrant. Ever since he had received the golden crystal, his bond with the earth increased. His life was tied to the planet, as the planet was tied to him. Sometimes he could make his roses bloom. He wouldn't if it was just the roses he could control or if when he has learned to harness his crystal would he be able to control the earth itself.

He walked back inside and looked at the clock. 7 am. He had not been able to get back to sleep, so he had wandered outside and watched the sunrise. He sighed. There was still three hours until they met with the girls. He walked into his and looked down at his love. She looked like an angel when she slept, her blonde hair free, It was seemed as if it floated along the bed as she slept. He bent down and kissed her forehead. As he stood back up, he noticed a glowing coming from his nightstand. He walked over and pulled a box from one of the drawers.

Quietly he left the room, and went to sit down on the couch. Opening the box he looked and saw the four stones he had kept since he was revived from the attack with Beryl. They held the souls of his Generals. He would talk with them. They had known each other so long it was natural to them. They had been like brothers. When Queen Serenity had given them to him, she told him that he had the power to release them. He just didn't know how. Not yet.

He had only told Usagi about them. She had promised not to tell the girls, knowing it was something special for him. He smiled at how generous she always was. He knew the girls would be upset if they knew, especially after they betrayal from the past and that they attacked again in this time. But the girls still only remembered bits and pieces of their past. All they remembered was the generals' betrayal and the final battle, where they all died. Sure there other things they remembered, but the love they had for them men was gone.

Kunzite's voice broke through his thoughts. "Sire, the one who attacking you is a familiar one, but for some reason we are not able to remember who it is. But we have a very familiar feeling about this person." He looked into the shocked expression on the face of his prince. Out of everyone, only the generals and Pluto remembered everything about the past. Pluto remembered because she never died during the battle. Why the generals remembered he was not sure; though it may have been because they were already trapped within themselves by Beryl.

Gathering himself, Mamoru spoke, "So we have fought this person before. What does this mean?"

"We do not know who this is. The memories are not there. But we do not believe this person is evil. We will do what we can to unlock these memories, to see if it can help."

"Very well. Please keep me informed with your progress." He paused, "What makes you so sure this person is not evil?"

"The familiar feeling we get is one of love. This person was not always like this." Kunzite replied. "Take care of yourself, my prince."

"I will. Take care, my friend." Mamoru closed the box the stones were once again at peace.

He stood, deciding it was time to wake Usagi and make breakfast. He went into the bedroom to put away the box and get started on the day.

Ami and Makoto were making their way to the shrine for the meeting. They had been running through ideas of what was happening. They were so focused on their conversation that they didn't notice the person following them.

"I know this is all tied to the Silver Millennium, we just don't know how yet. We need to find a way to access our memories. From what Saturn said, that will be the key we need to figure all this out." Ami was saying.

"You always were so smart, Princess of Mercury. I am glad that trait has stayed with you." The two girls looked up to see a figure above them, hidden in shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Makoto growled.

I'll tell you what I want. I want the princess. I will protect her." Her voice was startling. It rang clear with warmth. It was firm, seeming to demand authority.

"Who are you?" Makoto repeated.

"You'll remember soon, don't worry." The woman said as she raised her arm, a bright glowing crystal appeared in her hands.

The girls grabbed for their henshins.

_Mercury Power_

_Jupiter Power_

Their transformations had just completed when Jupiter saw the woman face Mercury. She ran at her jumping and pushing her out of the way.

"I know fighting is always easiest for you Jupiter, but we don't have to fight. I don't mean you any harm."

Yea right. Is that why you keeping attacking us? Nice try."Jupiter yelled.

"JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION"

Jupiter's attacked went flying towards the woman. Much to Jupiter's shock, the woman didn't move. She her hand, a white shield appeared glowing around her. Jupiter's attacked bounced off the shield and came flying back.

The senshi shocked by the turn of events, weren't prepared for the attack coming back. Jupiter moved to get Mercury out of the way, when a sudden force pushed them away from the blast.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be." The woman said.

"Why are you doing this?" Mercury asked.

"Because I vo…", she groaned, her hand going to her head. She stumbled backwards.

The two guardians of the Moon watched as the woman seemed to fight with herself. They could hear her talking. Her voice changing from the warm clear tone they first heard, to a tone that seemed to radiate cold. They crystal she held would darken and then grow brighter only to turn dark and back again.

"Let's get out of here while she's distracted." Ami whispered.

Jupiter nodded and they stood. They began to run, hoping they could get away before she noticed.

Jupiter saw the woman out of the corner of her eye, crystal in her hand. The woman stepped out of the shadows, becoming visible. Jupiter froze. "Tsk, tsk Jupiter. Running away wasn't something your people were known to do." The warmth that was there had now been replaced by a coldness that emanated from her.

"Oh Kami, how can this be?" It was barely a whisper. "Run Mercury!" Then she was gone.

She did. It took everything she had not to look back. She knew if she did, that she wouldn't make it. She never saw the woman come the shadows. Or her now black fuku. She didn't see that the once bright silver crystal was now black. She never saw the look on Jupiter's face when she saw the woman.

She kept running. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going; she just ran. Her face had been covered in tears; her transformation gone. Her breathing became ragged as she ran and cried. She ran up the stairs of the shrine, the girls running to meet her, hearing her cries.

She fell into their arms, shaking. "She told me to run, and I did. Then she was gone. I ran and left her. I LEFT HER BEHIND!"


End file.
